Upside Down
by Dark Kitten Saki
Summary: Short, fluffy, Inu/Kag song fic. Inuyasha has BUTTERFLIES! Maybe it's time for Kagome to save Inuyasha.


**"Upside Down"**

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own the characters or the song "Upside Down" by ATeens. Kays? Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

_My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together_

He watched her as she walked down the street. Something was wrong with her… or the piece of parchment she was holding.

"You can come down from there Inuyasha."

Startled, he faltered. Then felt a twinge of pride that she was so in tune with her surroundings. When he had first net her he thought she was hopeless. He hurried a little to catch up to her. He said nothing but kept following her from the trees. They finally made to her shrine where he jumped into her room and sat by the window to wait. As he waited he dreamed of a world where he would be enough to be with Kagome. Not just some filthy half-breed.

He was getting too caught up in the negative; he distantly heard a heated conversation down stairs but that didn't even register in his brain. The inner pain consumed his body. Shouting words of hatred, disgust and he crawled onto the place that smelled the safest, most familiar. That was where he eventually fell asleep.

_I don't know why but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by on mere imagination_

"Inuyasha!" she giggled. "Stop you're tickling me!" She was howling. She was happy, so he was happy. The sun was shining, the lush grass was silky soft and she was smiling. The meadow they were in was perfect, from the waterfall to the laughing creek, the myriad of colorful flowers surrounding them aimlessly to the ripe green grass. It was perfect. How could it have been hiding from him until Kagome and he had stumbled onto it?

"Inuyasha…?"

It was Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

She was worried… he didn't like that. Why was everything around him fading? Come back!

"Inuyasha?!"

But she was scared so he would leave this paradise to go to her. "Kagome?" he opened his eyes. It was all a dream…

_Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

He felt like his insides were bouncing all around in his stomach like those bouncy ball things, when he looked into her wonderful eyes. What could he possible do to deserve her? He had no idea. When she wasn't around he didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't fight, couldn't sleep without her sent near, couldn't eat without her presence. Just knowing she was around was enough.

_My teacher says to concentrate  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
'Cause I don't have forever_

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily as he rolled over. He was in a deep sleep before she woke him up.

"Inuyasha, you fell asleep in my bed…" she sounded worried. "Are you okay?"He couldn't concentrate with her this close… It wasn't fair, too close and he couldn't think, but too far and he couldn't function… "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" he mumbled on a yawn so big that tongue curled like a puppy.

She groaned. "Inuyasha! I have a make-up test on the history of the world tomorrow! I need sleep!"

_I wish that I could walk right up to you  
Each time I try the same old hesitation_

He really hated this s-ki-ul that made Kagome sad and made her go away. That's why he would fight her so much when she said she had a test. Though every time he did he hesitated a little because he knew that the fights hurt her too.

_Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

It made him antsy to know that even though he loved her so much, she could still chose another... The feelings he'd had for Kikyou didn't even scratch the surface of what he felt for Kagome. But... Koga... and ... Hobo? no... Hoko? no... Hojo... yeah... Hojo they all like her too and it's her decision, it killed him. He was trying to tip the scales toward him but... he... wasn't very good at it... At the same time... if she didn't stay with him... if he didn't see her... he would die... he would just shrivel up and die. ...Or... his demon side would go insane... then he'd die.

_Somehow someday  
You will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true  
Upside down..._

He watched her move toward the well house where he waited and he could only think, 'One day Kagome... I'll tell you I love you. But it will be the day I'm not afraid to lose you...'

She started to struggle with that overbearing yellow bag on her back... Sighing half way amused, he jumped down from the Goshinboku with ease and grabbed the thing off her back.

_Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

It's worse when I'm human... All of those... things... jumping around in my stomach, they're even bigger. The fear I'm gonna lose you... It's almost unbearable. That's why I have to be close to you... I'm not able to protect you... So what use am I to you? Why would you stay with me when I have no value? You... have nothing to gain...

_Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

"Why...?" he asked himself looking out on to the lake he had found not far from camp, "Why do stay near me? I'm not even helpful like this... It's not like I don't like you around... but... Hell I can stand it when you're **not** around...Why are there Fluttery feelings in my stomach around you when I'm human? ..." he sighed lowly. "...Kagome... Why do you bother with me?"

"Because you are kind, and you protect me when I need you to. So twelve nights out of three hundred sixty-five days you need a break... okay and...? Who doesn't need a break?" She said coming out from the trees startling him. He looked at her wide eyed as she sat next to him, looking out at the lake. "I stay with you because your my best friend, Inuyasha. I like you. I love all of you, hanyou, demon, and," she turned to look at him now and gripped a side burn giving it a light tug, "your human." She smiled then. "I don't expect an answer. It's dinner time so come on and eat." With that said, she got up and held out her hand to him.

* * *

Soooooooo, what ya think? Major fluff? ya... -.- that's me!! So please review!!

Arigato!!

Saki


End file.
